Menace From the Stars
by Azura Nagomii
Summary: What happpens when a new alien comes to Earth? Who is he and what are his true intentions? [Warning:]exessive violence and awkward situations XP


Menace From the Stars

By: Lesley Graham

Kitra and Squeek sat at the table, looking at the clock now and then. "Where the heck is Zim with that pizza?!" Kitra exclaimed, tapping her finger impatiently.

That's when Zim barged in, a soda in one hand and a large pizza in the other. "Don't worry ladies, I HAVE ARRIVED!!"

"Oh shut up, Zim," Kitra chuckled, taking the pizza from him. "What took you so long?!"

"I was only gone for 15 minutes."

"Do you know how long that is in 'Kitra years'?" Squeek chuckled.

"DO I SMEEEEELLLL PIIIIIIIZZZZZZAAAAA?!"

"Oh no... here he comes..."Zim groaned as Idgey came barreling down the stairs. (Zim had recently added a second floor when the number of aliens living in the base increased.)

"If there's anything I like better than polka, it's pizza!" Idgey grinned and began to chow down.

"Hey, hey!" Kitra shouted. "Who gave you permission to eat our pizza? We all contributed to buying this... what have you done? Hmmmm?"

"Filled your lives with peppy, happy fun?"

"Boy, you can't beat that logic." Squeek smiled.

"No, that's not good enough! Idgey has done nothing to aid our conquest of Earth. All he's done is ruin things!"

"Um... actually that was Zim." Squeek interrupted.

"HEY!"

"Still, all he does is mooch off of us. He doesn't even have a job yet!"

"Puh, he couldn't get a job if his life depended on it." Zim chuckled.

"And it does," Kitra glared at Idgey. "No food until you start doing your part around here."

"She's so â FORCEFULL!!" Zim exclaimed.

Kitra pushed him away. "Don't even think about it cowboy."

"What? Zim is not a cowboy! Zim is an INVADER!"

Kitra sighed. "It's just a human expression. Geez."

Idgey looked at all three. He sighed. "Oh all right. I'll look for work tomorrow."

"Good, now you may have one piece of pizza." Kitra handed him a piece of pizza.

Suddenly there came a knock at the door. They all exchanged glances at each other until finally Squeek answered the door. "H-hello?"

"Good evening, Does Invader Zim, reside here?"

Squeek just stared at the Irken. He was about an inch shorter than her, he had 3 markings that looked like tattoos on his forehead and a gem in between his eyes. His sleeves and pants were black and the middle part of his outfit was a bloody red. It wasn't like the usual Irken uniform. "Uh... yes... yes, he does. Zim! It's for you! May I ask for your name?"

"The name is Zak," he bowed and smirked at her. "You are very beautiful..."

"Yes, yes what is it!?" Zim exclaimed coming in to view. "Zak?"

"Zim, it's been over 40 years, how are things?"

"Just great! I'm coming closer in to DESTROYING THE HUMANS!! Come in!"

"Thank you," as he walked past Squeek, he winked at her.

"Everyone meet Zak! We met when they started recruiting new invaders for the further CONQUEST OF THE UNIVERSE!! Zak, that's Kitra, Idgey, and you've already met Squeek."

"Yes... indeed."

Squeek blushed.

"Would you like some pizza?" Kitra offered.

"You're eating human food?"

"Well... yes... it's very good. You should try some."

"Uh... no thank you. I would like to turn in though. Where will I be sleeping?

"You can take MY ROOM. I can just bunk with Kitra." Zim looked at Kitra grinning.

"In your dreams!"

"Oh you know I dream about you, Kitra."

"GRRRR, YOU PERVERT!!!" Kitra exclaimed hitting him.

Zak chuckled. "I was hoping to share a room with the lovely Squeek."

Kitra and Zim looked at Zak then at Squeek and smiled mischiefly.

"Oh sure, that sounds great!" Kitra exclaimed, pushing Squeek toward Zak.

"Wh-what? Oh no, I don't even know him! Why doesn't he just take Zim's quarters and Zim can bunk with Idgey?"

"What?! Are you mad?!"

"Eeeeheeheehee! It'll be like a sleep-over!"

"NO! That's a fate worse than death!" â.â;

"Fine, I'll give up my quarters and I'll bunk with Kitra."

"Very well. Is Kitra's quarters close to yours?"

"Oh yes, their rightâ." All of a sudden Squeek placed her hands over Idgey's mouth before he could finish the sentence.

"NO! THEY'RE NOWHERE NEAR EACH OTHER!"

Zach grinned. "What a silly girl," Zak brushed his hand under her chin as he walked by. "Good night to you all."

Once he was upstairs Zach and Kitra began to laugh. Idgey joined in but he had no idea what they were laughing about.

"Zak so has the hots for you!" Kitra exclaimed.

"What?! No! No– no– no– no– no– no– NO! This can't be! I– I barely know him!"

"Yah, but how old are you?" Zim asked.

"I'm only 14 years old!"

"In Irken years."

"Why do you care?!"

"See?"

"GRRRR, I'm going to bed!" Squeek barged upstairs, and going up to Kitra's room, slammed the door behind her."

Kitra sighed. "Let's just eat our pizza." But when they looked back it was all gone. Kitra looked at Idgey, his face covered in cheese.

"Urp... that was some gooood pizza."

"IIIIIDDGGEEEEYYYY!!!!"

"Good morning class, I'd like to introduce yet another new member to our class." Ms Bitters said. "His name is Zak."

The class just grunted.

"Zak, you can sit next to Dib."

"Zak... how exactly do you spell that?" Dib asked, once he Zak sat down.

"None of your business."

"Okaaay... sorry. Hey you know that kid over there?" Dib asked, pointing to Zim. "He's an alien. And so are they." Dib also pointed to Idgey and Squeek. "They're names are Idgey and Squeek. Idgey and Squeek are harmless. There's also Kitra; she's in the 3rd grade with my sister. I've heard she conquered 10 planets in only 2 months!"

Zak scowled. "You're wrong... she conquered 11 planets. Now shut up, you're voice is making me sick."

Dib stared at him for a moment then went back to looking at his desk. "Clearly he's an alien." Dib thought.

"No, I'm not an alien."

Dib looked at him in shock.

"Oh did I forget to mention it? I'm telepathic –– I can read minds. That's how I knew how many planets Kitra conquered and that Zim sleeps with a teddy bear."

Dib chuckled. "A teddy bear..."

"Also I know that you have a sister named Gaz. She makes you think she hates your guts... but she really doesn't."

"Wow... that's amazing!"

"You say you know Squeek?"

"Yah..."

"What's she like? What are her interests?"

"Well, she's really nice. Her interests? Why don't you just ask her?"

"Well...um...."

"You like her, don't you?"

"I never said that!"

"Well, why don't you just read her mind?"

"Hmmm, what an interesting concept."

Just then the lunch bell rang.

"Hey, how bout you sit with me, Gaz an' Kitra at lunch?"

"Very well." As Zak watched Dib's retreating form he chuckled. "Thank you DIB, when I conquer this world and Irk, I shall see to it your death will be fast and painless," he thought.

Zak sneaked in to Kitra and Squeek's quarters. Squeek was sleeping in Kitra's bed while Kitra slept on her bean bag chair. "Ah, Squeek," Zak whispered to himself, walking up to the bed. He gently caressed Squeek's cheek. "You will be mine, no doubt about it. Let's just see what's in that pretty mind of yours."

"Huh? Zak... that you? What are you doing here?" Kitra asked, half-asleep.

"Oh... I'm sorry, I must have gotten lost... got the wrong room. So why don't you go back to bed. Okay?"

"Oh... okay... ZZZZzzzzZZZZzzz."

"Now... where was I?" Zak placed his hand on Squeek's forehead and concentrated. "Ah, so that's what make you tick my fine beauty. Till tomorrow." Zak kissed her on the forehead and left.

Squeek came downstairs still in her nightgown. "Good morning everyone," she yawned. "What's for breakfast?"

"It's your favorite– waffles!" Idgey exclaimed. "Zak made them for all of us. Especially you."

Squeek looked at the table and gasped. All her favorites were there. Orange juice mixed apple, eggs sunny side up with the white part cut off, toast with butter and grape and strawberry jam, plus a small vase full of tulips. "This is so wonderful! Oh Zak I could just kiss you!"

"Why don't you?"

"Well I... wait a minute! What are you up to?"

"Why I'm not up to anything."

"Don't give me that crap. I'm on to you." And she went upstairs to get changed.

Zak sighed. "Time for "plan B". Zak looked back to find that Idgey had eaten Squeek's breakfast.

"Hey, she didn't want it!"

"Hey Squeek, what are you doing here?"

"Hi, Dib, you gotta help me."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Zak! No matter where I go, he's there,... waiting for me! I even think he came in to my room last night!"

"Wow... that isn't healthy..." Just then the doorbell rang.

"Oh no! It's him! Hide me!"

"Uh... um.... hide in here!" Dib exclaimed, shoving her in to the closet.

"Dib, it's me, Amara! Let me in."

"Amara? I– I thought you went to art school," Dib said as he opened the door.

"Peek-a-boo Dib-Worm!" Zak exclaimed, mechanical arms shooting from his pack, and pinning Dib to the wall. "Tell me human, where is Squeek?"

"I'll never talk!"

"Very well." Zak grinned, tightening the arms around Dibs waist.

Dib cried out in pain. "Damn you! Do youâ aahâ really think a little pain gasp â will make me talk?!"

"No... I don't. But maybe this will!" Suddenly Zak took out a rod.

"What's that?"

"It's a probing device," Zak replied, pulling Dib towards him and turning him around so his backside was facing him. "Trust me, this will not be fun... for you that is. Hehehe." Zak grabbed his pants and began to pull them down.

"NO!! I'm here, Zak." Squeek said, coming out from the closet. "Please don't hurt him."

"Ahh my sweet blossom," Zak smiled, dropping Dib.

"OOF!"

"Now... who are you exactly? What are you doing here... on Earth?"

"My full name is Zakoron... a warrior of the planet Shirk."

Squeek gasped. "No... it can't be... The Irken elite wiped your species out! How?!"

"I was only an Shirken smeet when our planets made an alliance. Only when we began to grow in strength did you turn on us."

"You people were going to attack us! What were we supposed to do? Just stand around and let you destroy us?"

"No! That wasn't the real story! The Irkens destroyed us because they thought we would become stronger than them! They were egotistical maniacs! They... you were never our allies!"

"No... that can't be!"

"I was able to escape with my life by stowing away on and Irken vessel. I found a pack and put it on so I could blend in with you filthy Irkens. So when the soldiers found me they thought I was just a young Irken that stowed away with them."

"Why are you here?"

"I want revenge!"

"Why not just go to Irk?"

"That would be to much. But there is a certain person that deserves my special attention. Kitra... without her brilliance, the armada will all but shatter. Besides that... when I was on that ship... I saw her carrying the head of my brother..."

"What do you want with me? I was just a young Irken just like you! I was never in that war."

"I'm using you for two reasons. First, I'm using you for bait so that I may kill Kita. The second reason..." Zak walked over to Squeek and stroked his finger up and down her arm. "...let's just say it's more for pleasure than anything else."

"ZIM, ZIM! It's me, Dib! What?! Shut up! Listen, Squeek's in trouble! She'sâ"

All of a sudden Zak knocked Dib unconscious. "Bad human, mustn't ruin my plans."

"Dib? WHERE HAVE YOU GONE!? Iâ"

Zak hung up the phone then turned back to Squeek only to find she was gone. "Oh Squeek, where are you?" Zak used his mind reading powers to located Squeek in the bathroom.

"Hi..."

"Come with me, dear Squeek."

Zim put the phone down, a puzzled look on his face.

"What's wrong, Zim?" Kitra asked concerned.

"The Dib-monkey called... said something about Squeek BEING IN TROUBLE! But he hung up..."

"Oh dear... maybe we should check up on him..."

"Yah, and then I can DESTROY HIIIIM!"

"Yah... whatever..."

"DIB?! WHERE ARE YOOOUUU?!"

There was no answer.

"Dib?" Zim peaked inside to see Dib lying on the floor still unconscious. "Dib!!" He ran over to Dib and propped him up.

"Owww... it hurts...."

"Who did this to you?!" Kitra cried.

"Zak... he came here... and kidnapped Squeek... "

"Why? TELL MEEEE!"

"Heâ he's a Shirk...." Dib passed out once again.

"A Shirk? What is this... Shirk?" Zim looked at Kitra to see a look of pure terror on her face. "What? What is it?"

"The Shirks... the strongest race next to the Irks... I thought we had killed out their race..."

"What does he want with Squeek?! She was never in that war!"

"Yes... but what if... what if... oh God... we gotta save her!"

"What? What's wrong?!"

"There's no time to explain! Just follow me!" Kitra replied, running out the door, Zim following her.

"Now my sweet, how about a kiss?" Zak said, caressing Squeek's cheek.

Squeek whimpered, scooting away.

"No? Well maybe you need a little more persuasion." Zak took her hand and began to kiss it gently, going up her arm.

Squeek tried to pull away but Zak just tightened his grip.

"No, no, no. You're not going anywhere my pet," he said pulling her toward him and pinning her to the bed.

"Please... don't do this..."

"Why not? I love youâ"

"Don't say that! You just want my body!!"

"Not just your body... your innocence." Zak began to remove her disguise piece by piece. "You a so beautiful... your antennas, you blue eyes, that petite figure of yours." Zak placed his hands on her hips, pressing her against his body and kissing her on the lips.

Squeek pulled away causing Zak to frown.

"You're beginning to try my patients."

"Well I'm sorry if I don't want to have sex with you!"

Zak slapped Squeek across the face.

Blood dripped down Squeek's chin and she clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Now, are you going to do this the easy way... or the hard way?"

"Don't you dare, Zak!!" Kitra yelled, bursting through the door.

"How did youâ?!"

"Don't bother! What matters is, is we're here to stop you!!"

"Stop me? And how do you suppose to do that?"

Suddenly robot arms flew out of no where and grabbed Zim and Kitra.

"Now... you die..." Zak took out a laser pistol and aimed it at Kitra's head.

"NO!!!" Squeek cried. "Please don't hurt her! I'll do anything as long as you let her go."

Zak looked at her suspiciously. "Anything?" Zak walked over to Squeek, the robot arms letting Kitra and Zim go.

Squeek nodded fearfully. "Yes... anything..."

"Computer, take Kitra and Zim to the secure unit."

"Wha– what are you doing?" Squeek asked after Kitra and Zim were taken away.

"Don't worry my sweet, I will let them go after we have our..." Zak began to kiss her hand and up her arm. "... little... fun."

"This is terrible! We're in here, while Squeek is being raped in there!" Kitra cried, pacing back and forth.

"Calm down Kitra... we... we'll get out of here... d–don'tâ oh who am I kidding?! POOR SQUEEK!! WHY?! SHE WAS SO YOUNG!!!"

"Snap out of it!!" Kitra exclaimed, slapping Zim.

"I'm sorry..."

"We have to get out of here... but how?"

"Now my sweet, where were we?" Zak asked, laying Squeek on the bed and began removing her clothes.

"Don't you think we should have a few drinks first?" Squeek asked, trying to stall.

"Ah, ah, ah," Zak scolded, shaking his finger at her. "Stalling won't work."

"Who, me? Stall? Never!"

Zak chuckled. "I never told you, did I? I can read minds. And I know you are trying to stall. But it will never work."

"We're stalling right now..."

"Damn, you got me there," Zak grinned. "You are a clever, clever girl." Zak bent down and kissed her throat. "...with incredibly soft skin I might add."

"Th– thank you..."

Zak proceeded to take his shirt and pants off where he was only in his underwear.

Squeek couldn't help but giggle at the sight of his underwear which had an arrow pointing to his crotch saying "this side down".

"Now, let's see what you have under that uniform," and he began to remove the rest of Squeek's clothes.

She had on pink bikini underwear and a pink bra with red hearts. Squeek tried to cover herself up with a pillow, but Zak threw it aside. Squeek blushed a crimson red. "Please... do we really have to go all the way? Can't we just... y'know... just admire each other in our underwear?"

Zak let out a hearty laugh. "You silly girl," Zak chuckled, and placing his hand behind her back, he pulled her towards him so that her back was arched and her began to gently kiss her stomach and up to her chest.

A little moan escaped Squeek's lips before she could stop it. She should be trying to get away from him but to her dismay she found she was enjoying it. Enjoying the feel of Zak's lips against her skin.

Zak unhooked Squeek's bra and let it slide off, exposing her chest.

She covered herself, embarrassed, but Zak just pulled her hands away.

"Now, now my dear. No need to be embarrassed." He pulled her up against him, kissing her neck and down her nape. All of a sudden there came a beeping noise. It was the computer.

"Master, I have intervened an outgoing transmission coming from the secure unit!" the computer reported.

Zak scowled. "Damn it..." He got up, and went to the prisons.

"Hurry up, Dib, we really need your help!" Kitra cried. "Our coordinates areâ"

All of a sudden Zak shot her communicator before she could give Dib their coordinates. "That will be enough of that. As soon as I'm done with Squeek, you all may leave. Besides, you don't want to make things rougher for Squeek, do you? Because the more tries at escaping, the rougher I am with handling Squeek... if you know what I mean."

Zim looked at them both and not knowing about the 'birds and the bees', said loudly, "I DON'T!!!"

Kitra sighed and leaned in and whispered something to him.

His eyes widened in shock and bewilderment. "YOU'D DO THAT?!"

Zak nodded.

"HOLY CRAP!!!"

"Yes indeed. So no more attempts to escape, or else." With that, Zak left.

"What do we do NOW?!" Zim cried.

"Just hope Dib gets here in time..."

"What if he "does get here in time" what can he do against ZAK? The Dib-Worm, no matter how smart, is no match, against that... that Shirk!"

"I told him he had full access to our base's weapons."

"YOU WHAAAAT?!"

Dib ran in to Zim's house, ignoring Idgey's cry of protest and took the elevator to the weapons hold. "Wooow!" Dib exclaimed, looking at the weapons. He took a laser rifle and grinned. "This will do nicely." When he went back upstairs he gasped. Idgey stood there, pointing a gun at his head.

"Stop right there, human!"

"Hey, Idgey, you wanna go on an adventure?"

"An adventure? Yay! I wanna go!" Idgey hopped up and down.

"We have to infiltrate Zak's base and rescue Zim, Kitra and Squeek!"

"Okay!"

"So gather up as many weapons as you can carry."

"Yes, sir!" Idgey exclaimed, saluting.

Idgey went downstairs and came back up with his arms filled to the brim with weapons.

"Great job. Now let's go!" Dib said, and the two took the voot cruiser to Zak's base.

"Ooh, aah! Not so rough, Zak! Stop it!"

"I'm sorry... it's just thatâ"

All of a sudden there, came a blast and Idgey and Dib barged in, weapons in hand. "Alright, alien-scum, stop rightâ there?!" Dib stopped short and looked at Squeek and Zak in awe.

"THEY'RE NEKED!!" Idgey exclaimed.

"I can see that, Idgey... Squeek, I thought you need rescue..."

"I THOUGHT WE HAD A DEAL!! Now you shall all die!"

"Nice going, Dib" Squeek growled.

"I... I didn't mean to!!" Dib cried.

"That's okay human... I would have killed Kitra and Zim after I had my way with lovely Squeek, here anyway." Zak grinned.

"You... you lied to me!!" Squeek cried, beating her fists against his chest.

"Now, now Squeek don't be like that," Zak said, grabbing her wrists.

"I can't believe I let you do those terrible things to me!" Tears slipped down Squeek's face. "I even let you take my innocence..."

"YOU BASTARD!" Dib shouted before he could stop himself.

"gasp you said a bad word!!" Idgey gasped.

"Shut up! Computer, GET THEM!

"SHIT!" Dib dodged the robot arms that came out from the ceiling, and shot at them. He destroyed them all but next thing he knew, new ones came out! "Crap, they keep coming!" All of a sudden a robot arm came from behind him and grabbed him, causing him to drop his laser rifle.

"Foolish human, did you really think you had a chance? You can barely handle your own weapons!"

"Stop this now, Zak, or I will kill you myself!" Squeek shouted, pointing Dib's laser rifle at him.

Zak chuckled. "You can't kill me, you won't. you don't have the guts." Zak said, walking towards her.

Squeek began to shake and took a step back but Zak just took the rifle away from her weak grasp. "Zak... please..."

Zak placed a finger on her mouth, silencing her. "Shush, my dear. This human's death will be quick and painless," he said, pointing the laser rifle at Dib's head.

"NO!!" Squeek cried, pushing the rifle up just as Zak pulled the trigger, so that only Dib's hair was singed.

"Why you littleâ!" Zak shouted, backhanding her, causing her to fall backwards on to the bed.

Squeek rubbed her cheek, painfully. She scowled and lunged at hm but Zak just pinned her back on to the bed.

"Give it up, I own you know."

Idgey, who had not been caught by the robot arms tried to sneak past him, but Zak pointed the laser rifle at him.

"Where do you think you're going?" and he shot Idgey in the head, causing him to fly backwards, hitting the wall with at loud thud.

"Oh my God... you... you killed him! I hate you, I hate you!!!" Squeek cried, struggling underneath Zak's hold.

Dib looked at Idgey's motionless body in distress then looked at Zak and glared at him. "You'll pay for that."

"Oooh, the human's mad at me! I'm shaking like a leaf!"

Dib growled, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He took a grip of the robot arm and with all his strength opened the robot's hand and he jumped down and tackled Zak to the floor. "YOU BASTARD! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!! NO BODY HURTS MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!" Dib shouted, fighting with Zak.

Amid all the swearing, punching and kicking there came a gun shot and Dib fell to the floor, blood running down his arm. He had been shot in the shoulder. Zak stood above him, grinning. "Not so tough are we, human?"

Dib rubbed his shoulder, his hand coming back covered in blood. He looked at it then looked up at Zak, growling. "You stand there all high and mighty behind your guns and cannons but you know you'd never stand a chance in a real hand to hand combat!" Dib stood up even though the pain was beginning to become unbearable.

"Well, human... you've impressed me. You're a lot stronger than you look." Zak chuckled. He grabbed Dib by the collar of his shirt, lifting him off his feat. "But you still don't have a chance against me." Zak threw him against the wall and turned his attention back to Squeek. But she was no where to be seen. "Squeek?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Dib tried to crawl away but Zak was too quick for him and he grabbed him by the shoulder, crushing it in his grip.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" He shouted.

"AHHH! IâI, don't know!" Dib cried out in pain. "Please... let go..." Sweat beaded down Dib's forehead and his vision began to blur from the loss of blood.

Zak threw him to the ground, scowling. "Then I'll just have to make her show herself. And you are going to help me!"

"B-bite me!"

"I wouldn't talk like that if I was in your position. Which will be bent over with a rod sticking out your ass if you don't shut up!"

"Dib's dead! I can't believe it! I never got to kill him, myself!" Zim cried.

"Dib is not dead! Stop saying that!" Kitra shouted.

"Oh give it up! You heard those shots! No way is the Dib-Worm alive!"

"Shut up! He's not dead. If you say that one more time I'llâ!"

Suddenly Squeek ran in and up to their cell.

"Guys, you have to help me!"

"Squeek, you're okay– and naked!" Zim exclaimed.

"Look we don't have a lot of time! Dib... heâ"

Zak's voice came over the intercom, "Squeek, come out, come out where ever you are! If you don't come out, I will kill your young friend here. And to show you I'm not bluffing..." There came a zapping sound and the sound of Dib's agonized screams.

"Oh God... Dib..."

"So unless you want poor Dib's blood on your hands, you had better come to the control room, stat."

"No, Squeek, don't do it! Find Zim and Kitra and get out of here! AAAHHâ j-just, save yourself!"

"You heard the Dib-Worm, let's get out of here!"

Kitra and Squeek glared at Zim.

"Or not..."

"The weapons are in Zak's quarters," Squeek said, unlocking the cell. "And maybe I get my uniform back on."

"Idgey!" Kitra cried, kneeling beside him. She propped up his head to find he was bleeding. She checked his pulse and gasped. "He's still alive!"

"He is?" Squeek ran over to them, fully clothed, and kneeled beside the 2. "Idgey, can you hear me? Idgey?" Squeek looked around for something to wrap his head in. She got up and tore a strip from the sheets from the bed and wrapped it around Idgey's head. "Come on, we'll come back for him later.

"Well, it looks like your friend, Squeek, has abandoned you," Zak said, pointing the laser rifle at his head.

"I'm glad she's gone... at least she's out of your clutches."

"That's where you're wrong. After I've killed you, I'll find her... and this time I'll kill her too. Now say goodbye, human!"

Dib bowed his head, bracing himself.

"STOP!" Squeek cried, running in. "I'm here."

"Squeek... no... I told you to get Zim and Kitra and run for it..."

"I'm sorry, Dib... but I couldn't let you die."

"That's a good girl, Squeek," Zak said, walking toward her.

"Psst, Dib-Worm... over here."

"Z–Zim?"

"We're getting you out of here," Kitra spoke softly, untying the bonds around Dib's wrists and ankles.

"Th–thanks..."

"Don't get mushy on us, I'm only doing this so i can kill you in a fair fight." Zim muttered.

The two carried Dib away without Zak noticing.

"My dear, Squeek... I knew you would make the right choice." Zak said, hugging her.

"Of course I would," Squeek said, holding a knife behind her back. "That's why I'm doing THIS!" Squeek took the knife from behind her back and stabbed Zak in the gut.

He staggered backwards, holding the knife that now stuck out from his stomach. He looked at her with a pained look in his face. "You... you tricked me!"

Squeek patted him on the shoulder. "Now we're even," she said, pulling the knife from his stomach.

"AAAHHH! cough, cough" Zak fell to his knees, holding his abdomen and trembling from the pain. "C–computer... st... start up the cough engines!!"

Just then there was a huge tremor! "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Zak chuckled. "You're not getting of this ship until I say so!"

"Your base... is a ship?!" Squeek looked out the window and gasped. They were out in the cold void of space! Suddenly she felt Zak grab her and press her against the wall causing her to drop her knife.

Zak turned her around so that she was facing him and he picked up her knife. He chuckled. "Now, let's make sure you can't escape me this time."

"Zak,... don't do it... please!"

"Aw crap, how are we going to get out of here?!" Kitra cried. "Zak uprooted the whole base!"

"I don't know... but Dib's FADING FAST!!!" Zim exclaimed. All of a sudden they heard Squeek's agonized scream from the control room. "You stay here with the Dib-Worm, I'll go help Squeek!" With that Zim ran off.

"ZIM!! DON'T BE A HERO!!" Kitra cried.

When Zim reached the control room, he gasped. Squeek was pressed against the wall, a knife sticking out from her arm.

"AAH, GOD IT HURTS!" Squeek cried. She tried to pull the knife out, but it wouldn't budge.

"Don't struggle, it will only make it hurt more." Zak leaned in to kiss her, but Zim tackled him to the ground. "WHAT THE FUCK?!?!"

"I AM ZIIIIM!"

"So you are..."

"Zim, am I glad to see you!" Squeek exclaimed, as Zim tried to get the knife out.

All of a sudden, Zak lunged at Zim knocking him to the floor. There the two began to struggle.

Squeek was trying to get the knife out when suddenly Zim bashed Zak to the wall right next to her! "Holly crap, Zim!"

All of a sudden Zak reached across her and grabbed the knife from her arm lashed the knife at Zim but only succeeded in grazing his chest and cutting his shirt.

Zim let Zak go and took a step back. He looked at his ripped shirt and scowled at Zak.

"Bring it on," Zak said, tossing the knife back and forth in his hands.

Zim lunged at him and Zak tried to stab him but Zim dodged it and he kicked Zak in the gut. Then he karate chopped him in the back and kneed him in the face. And he did this all in one movement.

"I AM ZIIIIM!"

"You win, Zim... you are far superior than I... I give up."

"I am, aren't I?"

"Let me shake your hand!" Suddenly Zak took Zim hand and shoved the knife in it!

"AAAAHH!" Zim cried, pulling his hand away.

Zak grinned and kicked him in the stomach then punched him. Then he picked Zim up and threw him against the wall. "Superior indeed." Zak put one foot on Zim's stomach and grinned. "Tell me Zim, who's more superior now?"

Zim looked up weakly then smiled. "Squeek is."

"What?"

All of a sudden Squeek jumped Zak!

He struggled to get her off, but she held tight. "THAT'S IT! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" And he grabbed her and threw her off him. "No more Mr. nice Zak! I'm going to wish you were never born!"

"Ah, ah, ah." Squeek lifted her hand and pressed a button opening the air shaft!

"NO! NOOOOOOOO!!!!" Zak cried, as he was sucked out in the dark void of space.

"AAAAHHHHH! TURN IT OFF SQUEEK!! I CAN'T HOLD ON MUCH LONGER! Zim cried.

With all her strength, she reached up and turned it off. Squeek collapsed to the floor panting. "It's over... it's finally over..."

Zim crawled over to Squeek and muttered, "You did it, Squeek..."

"No... we did it, Zim."

They both smiled and hugged each other.

"Now... let's land this thing."

Zim nodded, and he took the controls.

"My head hurts..." Idgey groaned.

"Mine too," Dib said.

"It's a miracle you both survived!" Kitra exclaimed.

"What happened to Zak anyway?" Dib asked.

"He was sucked out the air shaft," Squeek replied, looking down.

"Squeek... are you okay?" Dib looked at her worried

"No... I'm going up to my quarters." And she left.

"She's pretty shaken up from this, huh?" Dib said.

"Yah... I hope she'll be okay." Kitra frowned.

Squeek looked out her window at the stairs and couldn't help but think of Zak, floating out there.

"Squeek, can I come in?" Zim asked.

"Oh sure."

Zim sat down next to Squeek and put his arm around her. "The stars are beautiful, aren't they?"

She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder and with one last glance at the stars she fell asleep.

Zak's body floats through space when suddenly his eyes shoot open and he grins, an invisible space helmet appearing. "Just wait, Squeek... I shall return!"

**THE END!... **Or is it?


End file.
